Emeralds and Teddies
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: A sequel to The Potter Surprise. What will happen when Harry and Ginny's oldest Daughter Comes to Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

Emeralds and Teddies

**Prologue**

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Eleven years of peace is about to be shattered. Eleven years okay Lord Voldemort was defeated. Eleven years ago Voldemort's mortality was ensured by Harry Potter. Or was it? What if Harry had a daughter while he was still a horcrux? What if she got a bit of Voldemort's soul? What would happen when she came to Hogwarts? Will she find her mother and father? Or will she loose her soul to Voldemort?


	2. We Are Witches

**We Are Witches**

**Jem's P.O.V.**

A scream rips through the night air sobbing I try to make sense of what I saw. A snake in a globe, a hook nosed man, the snake… the snake attacks him killing him in cold blood. But that was me. It was, yet I was a man and this was eleven years ago. I wonder what Dr. Watson would say at this latest dream. I've had the dreams all my life. At first Helena and Sophie thought it was whatever the reason I was left here – not that I'm complaining this is my home with my best friend Grace. But by the time I was six I screamed every night they decided to get me to talk to someone. Not that the shrink helps. Nothing helps well there's Grace to remind me who I am Jemima Winters? That's not even my real name; I was left under the edge on Christmas no identification sometimes I wonder who my parents are? Were? Why did they leave me? Are they looking for me? Do they care? Are they dead? Did they have the same problem with nightmares? Is it inherited? Did they have red hair or green eyes? I pull out the Santa outfit I was left in. If they care enough to get me a novelty outfit what possibly could have caused them to leave me.

I fall into dreams of woman with red hair men with green eyes. Yes there's the boy with my eyes, black hair sticking up at the back like mine. But all I feel is hatred towards him.

That morning I wake up feeling more tired than I did when I fell asleep. How is that even possible? Helena was calling us 'Grace! Jemima!' she never called me Jem thought it was to modern or something. 'Grace Bones! Jemima Winter! Girls get up and dressed and come to my office!' Helena's office why?

'What do you reckon we've done to be called to her office?'

'You always expect to get into trouble don't you? You never know your family may have come to collect you.'

I snorted at this 'they've left me here for the last eleven years they're not going to come now.' Grace just smiled at me in her sweet way what we had donned as Grace-smiley.

Arriving in Helena's office which permanently smelt of roses some of the older girls said this was because her lover sent them to her. What a lover was I wasn't sure but at the way the girls batted their eyelids I guessed it was something to do with boys and snogs (eugh) why anyone would touch a guy on the lips was beyond my comprehension. 'Sit please girls,' smiled Helena in her matronly way. Both of us sat on the plush red cushions atop the high backed mahogany chairs. Grace excitedly waiting to see what would be said and I felt doom settle upon me as I waited to see what was wrong. Apologies were chasing their way around my head each one feebler than the one before. 'Okay girls this is Professor Minerva McGonagall you have one a scholarship to…'

'But we weren't entered for one. How can we win a scholarship without having sat exams?' I interrupt without thinking.

'Jem,' Grace exclaims impatiently 'what is it about you and questioning everyone and everything?'

'It's okay Jem was it?' I nod 'you have a sharp mind and are definitely brave they are the qualities of my house Gryffindor maybe you'll be in my house. But in answer to your question you've been down on the list your whole life.'

'Who put my name there, my parents?' half sarcastically, half hopefully.

'No anyone who is born with the talent is automatically written down.

I was now definitely interested 'How do you know if someone has the talents. I mean how can you tell when they're born?'

'A special quill writes down any child born with magic.'

There was silence as Grace and I processed this new information 'MAGIC?' we both yelled 'Of course,' Grace smiled 'like the time when Jade was pulling my hair stroking her long golden curls and she ended up with it being singed off'. 'Yes like that time when I the head teacher's hair went bright green with pink dots…' 'After you were told to be quite and not ask any more questions,' completed Grace in their way. Grace and I were often described as twins because of the way we completed each other's sentences. Then a thought occurred to me 'Professor Do you think our parents were magical?'

'Well Bones here comes from a prominent Wizarding family and her parents were killed during the Second Wizarding War the same could be for you which could be why you were left here but I do not know. Or you could be a Muggle-Born.'

'Muggle-Born?' I questioned.

'A child who has magic but parents do not – Born of Muggles. Muggles are what we call non-magic people.'

'You spoke of the second Wizarding War,'

'Ah that is a long and painful story especially to those alive to witness it as I was. It's over now You-Know-Who has been defeated by Harry Potter.'

'Who's You-Know-Who and who's Harry Potter?'

'You-Know-Who was an evil excuse for a human being who wanted power and was more than happy to use dark magic to achieve control over the Wizarding world and Harry Potter is a man who as a child was You-Know-Who mortal enemy defeating Him at the age of seventeen.'

'Seventeen,' breathed Helena, 'barely more than a child,'

'I know,' said Professor McGonagall darkly 'he lost so much too You-Know-Who yet he continued struggling on for the good of the Muggle and Wizarding worlds alike.'

'Professor why do you call Him You-Know-Who, that can't be his real name. What is his real name?'

'Well I know he's gone but to say the name marks you as an enemy we're frightened I suppose but His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and He styled himself as Lord V- Lord V-v-v Voldemort,'

'Okay,'

'Now for you letters,'

Professor McGonagall handed us both an envelope of thick yellowing parchment. They had a seal with a black badger, a majestic golden lion, a green serpent and a wise bird around a purple H running my hands across it I realised it was made with wax glancing at Grace's I realised she had the same.

'Professor what's with the seal?'

'Well Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the H and the animals are Gryffindor the Lion for the Brave, Ravenclaw the Raven for the Intelligent, Hufflepuff the Badger for the Loyal and Hard Working, and the Slytherin the Serpent for the Ambitious.'

Turning over I saw in green ink:

_Miss J. Winters_

_Room 4, Floor 3_

_Railview Children's Home_

_London_

Looking at Grace whose envelope was on the floor she seemed immersed in the contents of the letter but on the floor I could see the same was for her except it was Miss G. Bones. Opening the letter placing the envelope carefully on the desk I read the letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress:__ Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Miss Winters_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Neville Longbottom_

_ Deputy Headmaster_

'Wait owl? What owl?'

'That's how we send letters but as I am here and you're Muggle-Brought up it does not matter. Do you two accept you places at Hogwarts?'

'Yes,' I agreed eagerly Grace nods enthusiastically as well. 'Okay Miss Opals do you mind if I take them into town to get them their school stuff.' At this I looked over the page to the school list.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_**Uniform**_

_First-Year Student will require__:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black( for day where_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_One set of dress robes in a colour of your choosing_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_**Set Books**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following__:_

_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by __Miranda Goshawk_

_ Magical Theory by __Adalbert Waffling_

_A History of Magic by __Bathilda Bagshot_

_ Chronicles of Harry Potter by __Ginny Potter_

_ A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by __Emeric Switch_

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by __Phyllida Spore_

_ Magical Drafts and Potions by __Arsenius Jigger_

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by __Newt Scamander_

_ Harry Potter's Guide to Becoming an Auror by __Ginny Potter_

_ A guide to being a Muggle by __Daisy Hookum_

_ Quidditch through the Ages by __Kennilworthy Whisp_

_**Other Equipment**_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron _

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_1 set of potions ingredients_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a rat_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

'Broomsticks?'

'Of course we fly don't we like witches in story books.'

'Yes but they also portray us as evil and warty, old hags.'

McGonagall smiled at us and interrupted us before we could get into an argument 'yes we fly Winters but Bones don't believe everything you read in story books.'

'Yes Professor,' we replied monotonously

Helena shook her head 'I'm completely at awe of you I've never met anyone who's been able to keep them under control.' The professor just gave a thin lipped smile. 'Well come on girls. I'll have them back for dinner.'

We took the subway to the middle of London having croissants while waiting on the sub. They weren't bad nothing compared to treacle but were lovely crisp and fresh not like the food we had at home – I mean it is hard to get forty children good food. On an inconsequential street, or so I thought, McGonagall led us into a small pub which was so grimy nobody else seemed to look at it. In fact it was almost as though they couldn't see it.

I got a shock when I walked in a tall blonde woman in a long black robe and a white apron with yellow ribbons in her hair was wiping down a table. There was a roaring fire an old man had his feet up on a pouf stirring tea in mid air with a stick. A wand? I'd never had so many questions and that was saying something. Looking around I saw a plump, kind faced man prodding a large plant with his wand. There were little children running around while their mothers tried to keep them under control. There were men sitting on the chairs. Groups of people were eating lunch at the maple tables in the airy space of the pub. There was a row of fires alive with bright green flames where people walked out of them; dusting themselves down as though this happened every day. There was a dog on a hearth rug and several cats running round the feet. I could hear the hoot of owls I had never been anywhere like this. Then the questions came 'Where are we? Is that a wand? Is that magic? How come nobody else seemed to see this place? How do the Muggles not come in find this place? What's with the coming out of fires? Where are we going to get our school stuff, this isn't a shop?'

'You remind me of Lily Evans never out of questions. Maybe it's being brought up by Muggles things. Well in answer to your answer to your questions we are in the Leaky Cauldron a Wizarding hotel and pub. Yes that is a wand you'll be getting one today. Of course it's magic we are witches and wizards. Muggles can't see this place because it has charms making it undetectable to Muggles unless they have been told by somebody where to find it. We can travel by the floo network – coming out of fires. This isn't a shop but in the street behind you will find a street which has all the shops needed to buy what we need.' Leading them into a narrow room with dank room walled up with red bricks and a dustbin beside them. McGonagall took out a dark coloured wand tapping three bricks. To the two girls amazement the bricks began to move away.

This was my first sighting of Diagon Alley. There was so much from the tall white-gold building with tall bold letters spelling Gringotts Bank, wizards have banks. Then a sudden sinking feeling filled her. 'We don't have any money.'

'Oh don't worry. We have a trust fund for children like you but you'll have to get things second hand.'

'Oh that's okay we're used to it,' Grace said softly.

McGonagall led them into a colourful shop where a young blonde woman stood there were robes of all different colours and sizes. Looking at the woman she was shocked at her beauty she must be about thirty but her hair looked like the sea when it's first hit by the sun. Her eyes were blue as the sky and her skin pale like she was standing in the moonlight. Her hair was brushed back and she wore blue work robes she smiled at us. 'Ogwarts?' she asked in a heavy French accent.

'Of course why else would I have brought them Mrs Weasley?' McGonagall asked sharply ushering us to be measured. Mrs Weasley took a tape and began to measure our height and width she then gave us some work robes to try on. We were about to try them on in a changing room when McGonagall reminded her they were to be second hand

'Why of course,' smiled the French lady, pulling some older robes and taking the new ones from us. When our school stuff was done we got our dress robes. 'Okay what are your names?'

'I'm Jem Winters and she's Grace Bones.'

'Okay Jem your eyes are so startling vert I think you'd do nicely in green. Goes with your hair; it could almost be Weeslee my husband you know.'

'Really?' I piped up.

'Oh yes Weasleys are clearly identified by their bright red hair, well not so much anymore only une of moi trois children 'ave the red 'air,'Not sure what to make of this I just nodded after being given my long green robes I went to stand beside McGonagall. Watching as Grace was inspected by the kind faced French woman. 'Blue eyes, right, fair features, blonde curls I thinks blue would be the best for you but with frills to bring out your curls. Oui Grrrace there iz zis one, magnificent, do you not think?'

'Oh yes,' agreed McGonagall picking up the bags and carrying them away back to the Leaky Cauldron for Lunch. I looked at the menu while McGonagall called the bar owners. Okay I would like to have the Soup of the Day followed by Apple Pie. Winters, Bones would you choose.'

Grace was far more decisive than I and chose the Chinese Noodles followed by Belgian Truffles. I took a lot longer to decide but finally decided upon fish pie and treacle dessert (that was instantaneous) but my first course took a full ten minutes.

The dinner came the fish was wonderful soft and loaded in white sauce without drowning out the flavour of the haddock. But the treacle dessert was something else. Every bite was a peace of heaven it satisfied even my sweet tooth (and that's saying something).

We picked out second hand books some which looked about ten years old others looked like they had never been read. Then passing to the apothecary where we got a set of potions ingredients which included dragon scales, essence of lionfish and even unicorn hair. 'There are unicorns?'

'Yes but if you ever go into the forbidden forest at Hogwarts to see them you will be in detention for a month!' the headmistress spoke so sharply we just nodded mutely. 'Good,' said the Professor apparently pleased we picked up a set of scales, cauldron and set glass each in a second hand store.

We next were at the end of the street in an old shop with gold peeling letters saying Ollivander since 1301. Seven hundred and eight years ago, wow, that's really old. When I walked into the shop I felt the magic in the air causing the hair my head to stand on end (more so than normal). 'Do you feel that?' I whisper to Grace usually I would be asking about a hundred questions but I felt the need to be silent like when you walk into a library. Grace shook her head at me looking like I had gone mad.

But Professor McGonagall who had heard our conversation came up to me and asked 'you feel the magic?' I swallowed nervously and nod wondering if I had done something wrong but to my surprise she smiled 'well you are powerful only those of immense power can sense the wand core. I believe you're the first since Harry Potter himself.' I just nod self consciously trying to smooth out my unruly hair. 'Ollivander,' she called. Two men came into view a handsome man with dark curly hair of about nineteen who put butterflies in my stomach in a way they had never before. He had supple muscle under his leather – was it leather? It looked different, Dragon hide? Maybe… I'd only ever seen my glove but the brown waistcoat his white shirt was rolled up so you could see his bulging muscle and black trousers to finish off his irresistible without trying look. His eyes were large and pale like rock pools. He smiled at me realising I was gaping I promptly shut my mouth trying to ignore Grace sniggering at my gormless expression and the fact I probably was the colour of the setting sun.

Ignoring the desire to get as close to the boy as possible. I looked over at the very old man. He was taller than the boy by about a head he had curly grey-white hair over opal like eyes a touch lighter than the boys but looked unnerving. Those eyes had a sense of pain which he would never get over. Torture? Now why did I think that? He smiled at us 'Now these would be?' he said looking at McGonagall.

'Grace Bones and Jemima Winters,'

'A Bones eh? Where have you been hiding then?'

'A children's home,' I realised that I had spoken I was glaring at him Grace put a hand on my shoulder I calmed instantly she was the only one who could ever cool me down when I got into a temper. Sophie said that it was my feisty red hair giving me a fiery temper. How hair colour contributes to temperament I don't know but it gives me a good excuse.

'The war I'm sorry that was thoughtless,' maybe he was kinder than I had given him credit for. He got a very dark look at that point maybe he wanted to change the subject or maybe he did this to everyone. 'Minerva mahogany and dragon heartstring, seven and half inches, good for transfiguration I believe,'

'You believe? You remember every wand you've ever sold so yes that's right.'

'Okay Grace Bones please right what is you wand hand?'

'Um I'm left handed,'

'Good, good,' I fought not to laugh as a tape measure measured the length of her eyebrows and distance between her nostrils until the Ollivander's assistant clapped it and it fell immobilised to the floor. 'Okay Stephen get this nice young lady the Birch and unicorn hair wand,' she saw Grace wave the wand and nothing happen 'okay no good rosewood and Augrey feather,' again it was no good 'okay cherry wood and unicorn tail,' this time a pink sparks flew out of it. I also noticed that she was holding it differently more confidently. McGonagall and Ollivander positively beamed at each other 'Stephen could you get a box and wrap the cherry wood up nicely please. That's a nice wand Grace Bones excellent for charm work I think we may have a young charmist in our mist here. Okay Jemima Winters up here please. So Muggle-Born never heard of any Winters in the magical community before.'

'Um Mr. Ollivander I was left at the Children's Home with no identification so I was named there.'

'So Winters isn't your real name… those eyes… I've only seen a few with those eyes… I wonder… I wonder…' he trailed off leaving me staring into his large silver pools expectantly I'd even forgotten Stephen for a moment 'anyway I'm here to supply you with a wand not discuss family trees with you.' I felt a crushing disappointment on my heart so close yet so far. At least I knew they were witch and wizard that certainly narrowed it down. 'Okay what's your wand arm?'

'Right handed,'

'Okay Stephen will you bring out the elm and dragon heart string,' I exploded the flowers 'so not that one eh. Let's see pine and hair of a merperson.' After the adults dried off the sop when I flooded the shop I was given an oak and knarl tail wand obviously not with the fact that I dropped it. The wand boxes began piling up before I was given a wild plum wood and phoenix feather. Everyone smiled Grace looked relieved after all she had hers in five minutes it took an additional forty-five minutes to find mine. 'That's a powerful wand Jemima Winters fantastic for defensive or offensive.' But he was frowning 'Curious, very curious…' he was muttering.

'I'm sorry what's curious?'

'The phoenix feather was collected after the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997 from Albus Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. Fawkes had already given two feathers both now belong to Harry Potter but one was originally He Who Must Not Be Named's,' at my shocked look 'Yes He Who Must Not Be Named had a wand of Yew, thirteen and a half inches. If I had known that wand was going out into the world…' he trailed of shuddering 'Harry Potter's wand on the other hand is of holly, a supple wand, and eleven inches. Both very powerful wands as yours undoubtedly will be. The question is; are you a Harry Potter or a He Who Must Not Be Name?' Ollivander spoke surveying me in his lamp like gaze he was a very creepy person I decided not sure whether or not I liked him.

I was very subdued on the way back even when I was given chocolate frogs which would usually be a reason for a hundred questions. 'Now I've spoken to your carer you are to board the train at eleven o'clock on the first of September from Kings Cross, Platform 9 ¾ just run straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Good bye I hope to see you at Hogwarts.'


	3. Teddy

**Teddy**

**Jem's P.O.V.**

I woke up at five in the morning more excited than I had ever been looking over at Grace I saw still curled around her blue elephant fast asleep. Nothing would be able to wake her until ten to get her up for school was a nightmare. People had often commented on how Grace and I could be friends while being so completely opposite my reply was opposites attract. Getting up pulling on an old pair of jeans and a red shirt pinning my hair up behind. It always got in the way but Helena wouldn't let me cut it saying she loved the colour at which I pointed out that it was completely unruly but she said nonsense so I guess I'm stuck with waist length red, mess hair.

I went to get breakfast I was the first up but this wasn't unusual I was certainly a morning person. Eating my muesli I wondered about where I was headed and who I would meet.

At ten Grace puffy eyed and tousle haired was yawning and grumbling audibly with her head on the window. Helena who was immaculate as always was driving us down to Kings Cross. I who was so excitable I could barely sit down humming loudly (and tunelessly) I couldn't carry a tune to save my life.

We arrived at the station at half ten we ran through the barrier seamlessly while getting us a seat at the back of the glistening scarlet engine I observed a small family they attracted my attention because of the blue… wait no orange haired boy… not purple. The red haired woman seemed to be telling him off so he changed to brown looking around I realised no one found this abnormal so I thought that this was obviously a common thing for people to be able to do. I close my eyes trying to do the same but nothing happed it just stayed the same mess. Worrying about how this may look I stopped and tried to look at the family without them realising. Until I realised everyone was doing the same. Why? Who were they?

The boy's hair was back to turquoise the woman had stopped trying to tell him off it. They passed close enough to hear what was being said. 'Have you got everything: Money for lunch, wand, marauders map, books, quills, cauldron…?'

But he was cut off by the blue haired boy 'Yes Harry I've got everything as you should know you've only checked a dozen times.'

I thought he was going to get into trouble for his cheek but all that Harry did was chuckle 'I know Teddy I just worry you know your old Godfather. Anyway you do have a knack of forgetting things. You get that off your mother.'

'I do?' Teddy asked looking obsessive.

'Sure when Tonks came to pick me up from The Dursleys she almost forgot my owl.'

'Well that's something I would never do. I could never forget Ambrosias,' stroking a golden owl which gave a soft hoot in reply.

'Yes well you've got enough of Remus in you to be a complete animal lover,' smiled the woman.

'Lil come,' a little voice said I looked for the voice and realised it was the little red haired girl from her fathers eyes, she must be about one and she wanted to go to school.

'Don't be silly Lily you can't go you're far too young.' At this Harry chuckled and the red haired woman 'and you can shut up Harry James Potter I'm fully aware of who she gets it off and I just hope none of our children inherit your ability to find trouble wherever they go.' This shut Harry so this was Harry Potter, saviour of both Wizarding and Muggle worlds alike. I'm glad he has happiness with his three children and ward? But why does he seem like he's looking for something and his wife too.

'Okay Teddy let's find you a carriage,' giving his young daughter to the red haired woman. 'James, Albus would you like to see your god brother off?' looking at two black haired children neither of the boys had inherited his eyesight or if they had didn't need glasses. Albus must be after Albus Dumbledore who Ollivander had mentioned. It was his godson he looked after, was it the war that caused them to take in Teddy. 'Hello, girls,' Harry Potter said to Grace and I. Grace snored at him I went red Harry smiled at her 'not a morning person huh? Do you mind if my godson sits with you?'

'No Mr. Potter,' at this Harry Potter blushes he obviously feels self conscious to his fame.

'Please call me Harry and you'll have a great time at Hogwarts I did even with everything else going on.'

'How did you know it was our first year?' I asked.

'You have the look of sheepish amazement.'

'It doesn't help we were brought up by Muggles.'

'Really so was I.'

'You were?'

'Sure I was an orphan of the first Wizarding War?'

'There was a first Wizarding war?'

'Yes,' he said sadly 'technically they were the same with an interval but are classed as two wars. Now I might see you later in the year. Teddy write if you need anything or are in trouble or just because you want. We're going to miss you – my oldest boy,' he beamed at his young godson.

'Do you think my Mum and Dad would be proud of me?' Teddy asks in a very small voice.

Harry puts a hand on the boy's shoulder looking at the temporarily black haired, white eyed boy he spoke quietly 'Teddy Remus Lupin your mother and father fought so you could be here. You are a hard worker that was what they prized above all and they are so very proud of you. Whenever you wonder if they are proud of you always remember that they are always watching over you probably having a right old laugh with my parents, godfather and Fred.'

'Really?'

'Yes, I briefly died I know what its like.'

Then Teddy positively beamed throwing his arms around his godfather I tried not to be jealous I wanted a family like that 'you always know what to say to make me feel better don't you?'

'I'm you godfather it's my job.'

This caused Teddy to laugh. The whistle blew Teddy leant out calling 'send me some of your chocolate muffins Ginny, Harry thanks,' not mentioning what for but I knew 'hope you find her,' I couldn't help but realise that they both looked sad at this 'James you're the man of the house now, Al don't look so down I'll be back before you know it and Lily you'll be coming in ten years too.'

Teddy smiled and sat down he saw us then looked at his feet. I realised he was shy but being caught between a sleep deprived Grace and shy guy I decided to start talking to Teddy. 'Your godfather seems cool.'

'He is, the best,' Teddy smiles reverently.

'What did you mean I hope you'll find her?' I knew I shouldn't ask but I couldn't help it.

Teddy looked awkward 'well it's not really something we like talking about but my god sister…'

'Lily?'

'No my other one Emerald she was born the December before I was born but she was going to be kidnapped by Voldemort to get at Harry so my father sent her somewhere she would be safe until he could reverse the spell. But he… he… he was killed,' Teddy choked I patted him on the hand but didn't say anything wanting to hear the rest of the story 'so he couldn't bring her back,' Teddy said after an awkward moment 'Harry and Ginny are still searching for her.'

'I'm sorry,' I say awkwardly looking for another topic of conversation then saying what had been on my mind for a while 'what about your hair,' which was black, along with his skin and eyes. He brightened considerably at this I mean literally he got a rosy tan and his hair turned into golden angel curls. 'I'm a metamorphagus – it means I can change my appearance at will. Look' and Teddy promptly looked like me 'I stay the same internally other witches and wizards need spells and potions to me it comes naturally. My mother was one as well look,' he stood on his seat pulling out a leather book. 'Look' he said pointing towards a pretty woman with purple hair in long red robes and a scroll. She became and auror,'

'Auror?'

'She caught dark witches and wizards for a living. That's what I want to do but I don't want favouritism.'

'Favouritism?'

'Harry is head auror.'

'Oh, is he good?' Teddy raised an eyebrow at me 'Oh right defeating Vol- I mean you-know-who.'

'Say the name,' Teddy says quietly 'Harry says 'fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself and with Voldemort gone we no longer have to fear him.'

'Oh right sorry,'

'No its fine theirs a lot of people who still don't like saying the name.'

When the door opened suddenly in came a group of hulking children who appeared to be in their age led by a tall, heavily browed girl dressed in her robes already. 'So you're Teddy Lupin?'

'What's it to you?' he asks coldly.

'Well dear cousin I just wanted to remind you that you're the son of a mutt,'

'Cousin what do you mean cousin?'

The girl sneered at me 'Let me guess my cousin's made friends with a couple of Mudbloods.' Looking from me to Grace snoozing loudly, a bit of dribble I was suddenly aware of dribbling down her chin.

At this Teddy stood up and growled 'Get out Lestrange; I do not want to hear about your so called blood purity, EVER!'

'Oh look the puppy's upset why don't you snap at my ankles?' laugher Lestrange.

But Teddy had had enough 'you know perfectly well thanks to my father werewolves have a much greater standing in society as long as they take measures not to hurt people. Not that you Lestranges know anything about not hurting others!'

At this Lestrange grinned 'Oh yeah I forgot my mother killed yours,' she grinned a ghastly smile.

Teddy pulled out his wand it was longer than hers with a purple hue to it. A second later Lestrange had puller hers out which was small and thin and silver in colour. 'Expelliarmous,' he yelled Lestrange's wand went flying into the air and several other words I could not follow. Lestrange ended up in stitches laughing with bogies wriggling around on her face before her goons pulled her along the train.

'Cousin?'

'Violetta Lestrange she's my Gran's sister's daughter so second cousins or whatever. My great aunt killed my mother because she was not a pure-blood and married a were-wolf.'

'Are you a werewolf?'

'Nope, I get a bit of a temper around full moon but that's it.'


	4. Houses

**4. Houses?**

**The Sorting Hat's PO.V.**

I can't feel. Only know. I know it's time to sing.

_Ten Years Have Gone_

_Our Foes Have Been Done_

_So Here Comes the Children_

_Fresh from Den_

_Sortings My Job_

_Weeding the Crop_

_Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin _

_I'll Do My Best You Grin_

_You Could Belong to Gryffindor_

_Brave to the Core_

_They Hath Proved to Be Chivalrous_

_They Who Are Courageous_

_You Could Belong to Ravenclaw_

_Their Knowledge Is Raw_

_In Seven Years They Are the Brightest Still_

_If Intelligence Is You Fit This Bill_

_You Could Belong To Hufflepuff_

_To Be Hard Working is enough_

_Loyalty and Friendships Will See You through_

_Unshakeable Too_

_Or You Could Belong To Slytherin_

_If These Are Your Foes They Are Sure to Win_

_They of Ambition and Stealth_

_Will Amount Much Wealth_

Ah an Abbott, Lucy, her family is known for being in Hufflepuff but what does she think. She has bravery deep within her when she lets it come out. Her ambition is outweighed by her love of family. She's not dim either. 'Lucy your whole family is in Hufflepuff what do you think?'

'I want to stay with my family.' She was nervous about being separated.

'In that case better be – HUFFLEPUFF!'

A Muggle-Born I always love those so excited about this new world 'well hello Albert,' little Albert jumped not expecting to hear a voice in his head he briefly wondered if he was going mad until deciding it was magic. He wasn't very brave nor did he have any loyalties but he had brains oh yes there was no doubt 'RAVENCLAW'.

Whoa this girl practically screams in her head 'calm down girl,' she was still a loud thinker but she quietened enough for me to get a look in her head 'GRYFFINDOR" glad to be rid of the screaming girl.

A fat child who was as thick as two short planks, he was. He had absolutely no ambition or loyalty. He wasn't particularly brave but he was a pure blood Slytherin would approve 'SLYTHERIN'.

'A Bones eh? Well your family has tuned out many good Hufflepuffs. But what is this you have bravery especially for those you care about. I think you being you not your family should be in – GRYFFINDOR!'

Bertie Bott's descendent, Marcus, will he too be a Ravenclaw looking he saw a darkness in his heart out weighing everything else 'SLYTHERIN'.

An over enthusiastic pull upon my head almost made me tear okay this young man was very eager to prove himself and work hard but the eagerness to work hard was to prove himself far more of a 'SLYTHERIN!'

This is something I've never seen before a half-dementor but he was working hard to try and be human so I take that as a 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

So Vincent had a daughter obviously I wonder what she's like mmhh 'hello Gemma ain't you so I'll ask you what I asked him Hufflepuff or Slytherin?' the girl debated it for a moment and I shouted 'SLYTHERIN!'

A girl whose ambition was plain to see for anyone who looked at her she wanted to be the best looking at everything another 'SLYTHERIN' how many would there be this year.

Carter, Rose became a Gryffindor as did the clumsy girl who followed her. A shy girl became a Ravenclaw.

Lestrange, Violetta at the girls name the whole school breaks into mutterings but I looked into her mind she had some Hufflepuff qualities the arrogance was a way to hide her pain at her mothers death and her fathers imprisonment. 'You would do well in Hufflepuff,'

'No, please not Hufflepuff, my whole families been in Slytherin I can't go into Hufflepuff,'

'You'd do well in Hufflepuff well if your sure better be SLYTHERIN!'

Lupin, Teddy 'well… well Teddy you're very much like your mother but have some of you father's spunk but none of his low self esteem and completely cheeky I think you are 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Then came Jemima Winters but that wasn't her real name Emerald Potter it was. Then I saw something I'd only ever seen in one person the girl had inherited her father's horcrux. Riddle, Tom was still alive somewhere. She was very like her father but also nervous of guys she liked like her mother but she was begging to go in Gryffindor with her friends this showed her kindness 'are you sure you know you would do well in Slytherin if not well then GRYFFINDOR!'


	5. Triwizard Cup

**Triwizard Cup**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Harry was in his office he knew he should go down for supper but he couldn't. He knew the boys wouldn't eat without him there but he couldn't it happened every five years but he knew he would never be able to look at the Triwizard cup without remembering Voldemort. Especially this year when Teddy was going to be at Hogwarts reminding himself that it was okay Voldemort had been dead for over eleven years he wasn't coming back to disrupt the Triwizard Tournament but he couldn't help it. The thought of the Triwizard Tournament still scared him. Trying to ease his shaking hands Harry closed his eyes sitting on the seat rubbing the old knife wound when he felt warmness on his shoulders.

'Ginny,' Harry murmured feeling more relaxed than he had done in a while.

'Harry,' she spoke softly 'its okay to feel scared after what happened with Voldemort anyone would feel frightened.'

'It was fifteen years ago and I shouldn't feel scared I'm The Chosen One, remember.'

'Harry honey, you're only human and you were just a child.'

'I know I think I'm going to get the plans for it to make sure everything's secure for the rest of the year.'

Ginny looked pleased Harry wasn't just sitting there worrying 'that's good Harry but come down for dinner your sons won't eat without you.'

'Okay, Ginny I'm coming,' playing with an image of Emerald their oldest he walked down the stairs.

**Jem's P.O.V.**

Looking over at the five tables I thought it was brilliant but Teddy seemed annoyed I supposed it was the whole beard thing. Teddy had tried to enter his name for the Triwizard Tournament at which Harry had come and given him a lecture on safety and how he was far too young to think about entering such a dangerous Tournament. He rounded it off by the guilt trip saying he just worried and would never forgive himself if something happened to you as well. I knew that it was just because he'd lost so much he couldn't bare to lose anymore.

Looking at the high table I saw my Professors: Minerva McGonagall the headmistress in emerald green, Neville Longbottom dark purple robes crumpled as always, Professor Luck the beautiful charms teacher dark hair rippling over her glittering robes, The Creevey Professors the little Transfiguration Professor in robes of deep red and his wife the Potions Teacher in robes so pink I was convinced it was a new colour, the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher Professor Thomas, Hagrid looking to big to be allowed, Professor Sinistra the Astromony Professor, Professor Wood the muscular Quidditch Teacher and a few I didn't know the name of including a woman who looked a bit like an insect with a faraway look in her eyes. Additional to the Professors were the Judges which were Harry – looking tense, an excited Ginny and a muscular young man who didn't seem to be saying much, there was a tall red haired man with horn rimmed glasses (a Weasley?) and a tall, slender black woman. Then there were the other two Head teachers Madam Maxime-Hagrid, Hagrid's wife the insanely tall olive skinned woman and the white blonde Lucius Malfoy of Durmstrang School.

The meal was done in a surprisingly short time I'd only been here for two months but I'd already got used to length of time it took for plates to clear but today nobody cared much about the food.

McGonagall got up as the Head of the host school 'so we come for the fourth Triwizard Tournament since it was brought back in 1994 on the panel we have the Heads of each of the Schools: Madam Maxime-Hagrid of Beauxbatons and Lucius Malfoy of Durmstrang and myself. We have the living winners of the Triwizard Tournament: Harry Potter who drew with Cedric Diggory in the 1994-95 Tournament, Ginerva Potter nee Weasley who won in the 1999-2000 Tournament, and Michel Penchev who won five years ago. Also on the judges panel will be the Head of International Cooperation Percy Weasley…' so I was right he is a Weasley 'and the Head of Magical Games and Sports Gwenog Jones,' to my surprise there was a cheer at Gwenog Jones' name. The Headmistress gave us a glare at this and everyone quieted.

'Why did everyone cheer at Jones' names?' I whispered.

'She was the Captain of Holyhead Harpies for a decade. She was Mum's captain for a few years.'

'So now the Champions Selection,' McGonagall reaching out for the piece of paper which the Goblet had spat out in a burst of lilac fire 'Masie Cattermole the Hogwarts Champion,' a curly brunette Ravenclaw got up being directed into a room behind the High Table. In a burst of green fire a sheaf of parchment appeared 'Piers Roussea,' a muscular dark haired boy got up from the end of my table winking at several of the older girls. A final burst of red fire which the name 'Alyssa Pendareva,' was announced as the Durmstrang champion.

I was watching the High Table when I saw Harry go white this made me very frightened. Following what he was looking at I saw that the Goblet had again flashed bright gold with streaks of black through it. A typed out sheet was there but McGonagall did nothing it seemed she was frozen in shock. Harry had jumped out of his seat and reached to see what had happened he stared at it and said loud enough for me to hear 'Jemima Winters,' Teddy just gaped at me in jealously and Grace put a hand in mine I walked passed Harry with the other tall sixth and seventh years. When the adults followed us in I did something I had never done before ran up to Harry and flung into his arms where he patted me I'd never felt anything like this before like someone cared for me like a parent. Once I'd calmed enough he looked at me with concern 'are you okay?' I nodded. Then addressing the teachers and assorted adults 'what we have to ask is how the girls name came to be in the Goblet. Anyone can see she didn't expect this and is scared. There is also the point that there are four champions which means someone has confounded the Goblet of Fire. The second question is why. Jem, dear, do you know if you have come to the attention to any dark witches or wizards?'

'No Harry I was brought up by Muggles. The only thing I have weird dreams about death and murder.'

'You could be a seer,' said the glittery woman like an insect 'Dark Wizards always fear Seers someone may want to control her.'

'Really Sybil true seers are rare,'

'It could be but I don't think so unless she has made a prophecy then I don't think that's the case but the girl doesn't know her parents it could be something to do with them. Do you mind if I conduct interviews. And Ginny do you think you'd be able to cover the story I'd rather you do it than Skeeter,' whoever Skeeter was it was apparent to me by the scathing way Harry said it was clear that he didn't like this Skeeter. And I found I didn't like her either what was happening to me. 'I'll have to conduct interviews of everyone who's above seventeen who could have entered her name and hopefully we'll catch them before they do whatever they are planning.' He then looked at me and smiled but addressed McGonagall 'Do you mind if for the day I take Teddy and his friends to my home so they don't have to deal with all this until they have to go to school.'

'Of course not Harry.'


	6. Home

**Home**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Harry dropped the Ginny, Teddy, Jem and Grace at the manor. Sometimes he still couldn't believe the fact that he, the boy from the cupboard, could be so rich. He remembered inviting the Dursleys over for Lunch just after gaining the rights to his manor. The look on Uncle Vernon's face was priceless and when his beautiful girlfriend came over everything was complete. Dudley was a surprise he told Harry he was glad that he had finally found happiness after years of suffering both from the Dursleys and Voldemort. It turned out that he had found out all about Harry's life from Dedalus and Hestia.

'See you later Ginny, Teddy, Jem, Grace,'

'See you Harry,'

**Jem's P.O.V.**

'He's really worried, isn't he,' I ask Ginny.

Ginny sighs sadly 'this has happened before,'

'It has what happened?' I question before I can stop myself.

'Harry was kidnapped by Voldemort, he watched a boy murdered before his eyes and was tortured for four hours, saw his parents shadows return before he managed to escape. He always gets tense around the Triwizard Tournament and your name coming out when it shouldn't have worries him.'

I wasn't sure what to say to this when something occurred to me 'that's why he is so serious?'

'He suffered a lot of tragedies so early in life. By your age he had already survived Voldemort once, lost his whole family to Voldemort and was just about to be almost killed by Voldemort in a Quidditch match. By the end of the year Voldemort had tried to kill him four times. Stuff like that stays with you forever.'

I nod 'but who why did my name come out of the Goblet?'

'I don't know,' there was a very pregnant pause 'but don't worry about it Jem let Harry deal with it. I've seen Harry defy the laws of magic and death.'

'Really?' not understanding what Ginny meant at all.

'Yeah, he died when he was seventeen but decided to come back again.'

'Wow.' There was suddenly a popping sound from outside and the doorbell rang. 'What was that popping sound?'

'Just somebody Apparating,' Ginny said blankly as she went down the hall to the door.

'Apparating?'

'Um… how was it Harry and Hermione referred to it as? Oh yeah, it was teleportion.'

'Teleportation,' I corrected automatically.

'Yes. That's what I said.' Ginny said I fought hard not to laugh I had been here a few minutes and already this mansion felt like home. 'Why don't you bring your things up to a room. You can pick your own as long as no one else sleeps there Teddy can show you around,' I ignored her wanting to find out who was at the door. There was a small woman with lots of mousy, curly hair and bright, intelligent brown eyes holding a mousy haired bawling baby in one arm and one of the black haired boys from the station in the other, the younger one I think. The woman was followed by a tall man with red hair, lots of freckles and a big nose. He was holding a red haired baby in one arm but unlike the other one it was watching with those big brown eyes silently. On his shoulders was another black haired boy, the older one. Now I looked I realised he had red-tints from his mother running through his hair he was yelling excitedly about something. In his other hand was a small girl with lots of curly red hair and bright blue eyes a book in the hand that wasn't holding her father. A book… a bit young wasn't she? Must be smart I sussed. 'Oh good they haven't been too much trouble have they,'

'No,' the woman replied with a smile 'but you're going to have to look after Rose and Hugo for a bit. Harry wants us in the ministry I mean if there's an emergency I understand Ron but me? He said he needed a lawyer but I don't understand… it's not anything to do with the Triwizard Tournament is it? We don't need a repeat but I just don't understand,'

'Harry will explain when you get into the ministry I'm going to try and get the run of the Triwizard Tournament because the last one I hadn't been with the Prophet long enough to get the run of it but this time I hope to and I can present the news in a truthful way.' Ginny took the two little babies from Ron and the curly woman balancing them in either hand 'Rosie, Al set the table go and set the table for me now.'

'Ye Mamma,' Al spoke hesitantly.

'Yes Auntie Ginny,' Rose spoke perfectly, running off to get the cutlery out of the draw.

'James come on lets get you some crayons and paper see what you can draw for Daddy when he come back.' The little boy grinned happily up at his mother and ran off into another room. I decided now was probably time to take my overnight bag upstairs before supper.


	7. Interrogations

**6. Interrogations **

**Harry's P.O.V.**

After explaining to Ron and Hermione what had gone on. They were considerably shocked and quite rightfully so Harry thought as the last time something like this had happened Voldemort had returned and Cedric had died. Ron in his way said the worst thing possible 'you don't think Voldemort's behind this. Do you?' he asked fearfully. Harry shook his head reminding him of the fact that Voldemort had died at long last.

For an interview their needed to be someone of law present as well as two Aurors. The Golden Trio had a lot of people to interview including all those over seventeen in sixth and seventh year and the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students.

I think we'll start with the champions: Masie Cattermole.

At this Ron smiled 'didn't we save her mother?'

Harry nodded. The curly girl came in looking extremely nervous. 'Right Masie I'm sorry to have to question you its just part of my job. Hermione Granger here will be sitting in making Ron Weasley and I abide by our laws. Do you want to Floo anyone?'

'My mother,'

'Okay,' giving her a pot of Floo powder and watching as the teenager spoke to her mother. Her mother said to trust the trio as they saved had saved her life when she was about five years old. She sat opposite Harry and Ron beside Hermione. Harry was in Auror mode 'what's your name?'

'Masie Elizabeth Cattermole,'

The interrogations proceeded they didn't find anything out of the normal with Masie nor the other two champions. They next moved onto the professors it turned from years of meals with the Creeveys after Colin's death Harry could tell straight away that neither Dennis or Romilda were behind whatever was going on. Hagrid beamed at them 'well ain't yeh all grown up I 'member when I came to collect you from those filthy Muggles now look at you,' his eyes leaking with pride.

'Hagrid not now,' but secretly he was relieved the way he was acting was so Hagrid it just couldn't be him.

Neville looked worried that one of his House was in danger and made a mention of it being like the old days. Which didn't exactly ease Harry's growing sense of worry. Even seeing Cho his first girlfriend didn't bring the embarrassment it usually would have. Cho was the same as always a little weepy but better than when they had attempted a relationship which was doomed to fail. Professor Sinistra was kind and curt as she had been when she had been in school and promised to watch out for Winters which was the first time Harry felt semi-relaxed since Jem's name had come out of the Goblet the fact that there were people looking after her. This caused Harry do consider his relationship with Jem it was more than his relationship with Grace or nieces and nephews or any of the other people were in trouble from Dark Magic. It was more like his relationship with Teddy. What did it mean? Could it be? No he wouldn't let him think that way. How many other girls had he noticed and thought they could be: if they had green eyes or red hair or were orphans. He and Ginny had all but given up hope. But Jem's eyes the brightest of green and her bright red hair which was a permanent mess much like Harry's.

Dean and Harry greeted each other as old friends well he was a bit stand offish. Harry knew this was because he'd got the girl. Could Dean be doing this to get back at them? No they'd only met once. If anyone was going to be used to get him it would be Teddy.

Oliver was another puzzle he didn't speak about Quidditch at all. Maybe it was paranoia but Harry had always been very intuitive and something about Oliver just screamed wrongness. Deciding to keep an eye on Oliver not wanting to believe Oliver was behind goings on at Hogwarts Harry decided that Oliver was just worried. After all obsessed about Quidditch Oliver ultimately was it wasn't his only concern proved by his contribution in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry knew Oliver was a good guy and had no motive enter Jem's name into the Goblet of fire.

Minerva was in shock. Some people thought she was sharp and unfeeling but anyone who knew her knew that she had great love for her students. If they were in danger she would fight till the end. It was the lover for her students that kept her fighting against Voldemort. Harry was convinced by the end that if anyone was more worried about Jem than he was it was Minerva.

'Look after her won't you? I'll do my best but I'm making no promises.'

'Of course Harry,' she said curtly sounding much more like her old self 'I looked after you and whatever's going on its nothing compared to the Chosen One after all,'

I couldn't help smiling shaking my head only Minerva could say that. Now Malfoy how he became Head of Durmstrang Harry had no idea but he didn't like it Draco may work for him but he'd never speak to Malfoy Senior. Lucius was cold and sneering as always very different to Draco who once out of Lucius' influence along with the times I had saved his life and Snape's story coming out made him a far nicer person. Harry who owed his life to Narcissa decided to put past grievances behind him and was on quite good terms with Narcissa, now divorced and Draco. Lucius' answers were only half answers but Harry wasn't sure whether he was making assumptions, like with Dean, by their past. Harry couldn't imagine Lucius doing something unless it benefitted him in a major way. That was always his way.

Olympe was simply charming. In the past she would have been suspected because of her blood. But since the War the old ways had been abolished and Olympe was no more discriminated against that Harry was, less probably because she didn't have to deal with fame constantly.

As it turned out Hermione was quite correct in her assessment that Gwenog Jones was very full of herself. In fact Harry thought she reminded him of Snape's memory of James Potter, Harry's father, in his school dies. She was scored of the list. Percy he didn't seem to be doing anything wrong but Harry would never forget his ambition would often win over his good heart but he didn't voice his suspicions because he was doing his best to forgive Percy. Only Ginny knew of his mistrust of Percy and she understood this. Harry and Ginny had only arrived for the meal so couldn't have entered the name. Not that they would be under suspicion anyway. Michel Pinchev, however, had arrived the day before hand so it could have been him. But it turned out he couldn't speak a word of English.

'So,' Harry spoke as the first light of the day seeped through the windows feeling exhausted eager to be home 'it is between Malfoy, Pinchev, or Oliver,' Harry had told the other two of his suspicions concerning Oliver. They knew of his strange insightfulness so thought they should keep a watch on him but Harry thought they were mainly humouring him. Harry hadn't voiced his concerns about Dean because of whole Harry/Ginny/Dean triangle. Harry left a note for Draco, the Junior Head Auror, strange how things work out Harry thought. Then the three of them headed home to Godric's Manor for a cup of coffee before Ron and Hermione returned to Rose Cottage (Harry's wedding gift to the young couple).


	8. The Daily Prophet

**8. The Daily Prophet**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

I was thinking of my baby daughter she'd be Teddy, Jem and Grace's age. Funny Jem and Grace coming home like that after Jem became the fourth champion they had become part of the family. I suppose the same thing happened to Harry. I just hope nothing like Harry's life at Hogwarts was. Sure he loved it but when I think of all the times he escaped from the jaws of death it gives me the shudders. Okay stop ignoring the subject as much as I love Grace it was not the same relationship I have with Jem maybe it was her not knowing her parents. No I know Tonks and Lupin were Teddy's parents and I loved him in the same way as Jem, James, Al and Lily.

I was sitting waiting for the champions to appear for the Weighing of the Wands where the interviews were taking place. My boss had given me the job to get the scoop on Jemima Winters and the Triwizard Tournament. Malfoy and Alyssa Pendareva walked in with their white blonde hair shining together.

'Alyssa,' I say I kindly I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy 'do you mind if I speak to your champion?'

'Of course not Weasley,' he spoke in the slimy voice which I never forget who gave me that cursed horcux when I was just eleven. The interviews went fine which was followed by the wand weighing. Why did Jem look so nervous about her wand as though she had a secret? I asked her later but her answer was not at all helpful. My reporter's nose itched for a story but at the thought of my husband whose wands brother was Voldemort's wand I decided not to look too deep.

I promised all four of the champions to send them a free copy of the article and quill. Mentally noting to buy it myself my boss was brilliant and all but he didn't stand for free issues for those they concerned. I suppose the number of people who would get free papers was too large to accommodate.

**Teddy's P.O.V.**

Five days after the wands were weighed Ginny's little owl delivered a paper to Jem before setting off to bring the other champions their papers. Looking Teddy realised that Jem had got a bright green quill this was a good sign; green is Ginny's favourite colour. Teddy had asked why and Ginny had told her it because it was the colour of Harry's eyes. Teddy wasn't sure if this was true or not but didn't bother questioning it. And he told his friend this who seemed really pleased by the fact Ginny liked her. Teddy supposed it was the whole growing up without feeling special because there was another forty children. Teddy suddenly realised he had been taking Harry, Ginny and Gran for granted for eleven years and made a mental note to write home to them. They sent him presents, sweets and long letters but Teddy encouraging Teddy to share them with his friends. But Teddy always found he was too busy with Grace and Jem to write back.

Jem had pushed aside the jug so that Teddy and Grace could see the article on the front page.

**Another four champions**

_By Ginerva Potter_

On Halloween a fourth Triwizard Champion was selected. This startling event is not unprecedented on the 31st of October 1994 Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The One Who Conquered The Dark Lord. This was part of a plan to take fourteen year old Harry Potter away from Albus Dumbledore's protection in order to return to full power. The end result was the murder of Cedric Amos Diggory, we remember you rest in peace and the start of the Second Wizarding War.

The question is why has a fourth Champion been selected this time? Eleven year old Jemima Winters has confessed to not knowing of the Wizarding World before Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress informed Miss Winters and her social worker that she was a witch. It has been speculated that her parents were involved in The Second Wizarding War and someone wants to bring back old rivalries. But with all known Death Eaters in Azkaban the question is who?

The Head Auror, Harry Potter, has been known to take a personal interest in this case. When this reporter put the question to him Potter said

'Last time this Voldemort returned to full power. Even without this it brought me much pain and fear I do not wish that upon anyone so I would like to stop disrupters of the peace that we fought and died for.'

So with the auror office watching over the Triwizard Tournament the question is can and will anyone dare to target Miss Winters.'

Over the page were four images of the four champions and their life story.

Maisie Elizabeth Cattermole

Maisie Cattermole born to Reginald Cattermole and Mary Gardiner on the fourth of May 1992 is the first Hogwarts champion. She has lived most of her life in Edinburgh, in a modern apartment near Trinity with her mother, father, sister and brother; Ellie and Alfred.

The biggest part of Maisie's childhood was during Voldemort's reign between 1997 and 1998. Her mother being a Muggle-Born was forced to attend the despicable Muggle-Born Trials where many were carted off to Azkaban. Just when it looked hopeless they were rescue by The Golden Trio in their Infiltration of The Ministry of Magic in September 1997. The Cattermoles along with many other Muggle-Borns that day were recommended to flee the country with their family if they could. Taking this to heart they fled to Mary's third cousins in Germany, only returning when hearing the news that Voldemort had been defeated.

Six years ago Maisie Cattermole began Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw house for the witty. Your competitors will have to watch for that they may have the field where it comes to brawn but this young Ravenclaw will have reasoning in the tasks to come.

Two years later Maisie's younger sister Ellie joined her at Hogwarts she too being a Ravenclaw. When Alfred came up two years ago he broke sibling tradition by being a Gryffindor like their father.

Alyssa Sofia Pendareva

Alyssa Pendareva the Durmstrang Champion was born on the 19th of September 1992 to Hiram Pendareva and Sofie Vulkonov whom she was given her middle name for. Sofia has an identical twin sister who has not been chosen to compete but Aliah will surely stay to cheer on her sister. The twin girls lived in The Vulkonov Manor, courtesy of their mother's family until they reached thirteen at which they began to attend Durmstrang.

Piers Maurice Roussea

Piers Roussea the Beauxbatons Champion was born to Kimmy Roussea and fathers unknown. If you are out there you do not know what you are missing. Take it from me to lose a child is the worst thing ever do not give it up if you ever have the choice. When asking Piers about what would he do if his father came back he said this:

'My Father knew Mum was expecting me. This was the reason he ran away. He didn't want me when I needed him as a child. If he came back now it would be because of wanting to bask in the light of being the father of a Triwizard champion. So "Dad" if you are out there I don't want you. We're better off without you!'

This statement seemed to both anger and pain Piers. So Pier's father let this see what through you own fear and neglect you have lost – a wonderful, brave, smart, resourceful young man. Parenthood is a gift that comes with its own rewards you should never turn it down.

Piers was born on the thirteenth of December 1991. He began Beauxbatons six years ago. In his time in Beauxbatons he witnessed the Triwizard Cup when it was won by Michel Penchev Durmstrang's Champion.

Jemima Winters

Jemima was found on Christmas Evening in a novelty Santas outfit by social worker Helena Walker. Not sure what to call her they named her Helena and Sophie March, the junior social worker, named her such as a compromise between the two women's tastes. As she appeared to be about a fortnight old the tenth of December 1998 went on her birth certificate. Her parents obviously cared for her to buy her a novelty suit. Please if anyone has any information regarding Jem's parentage please contact Jem at the Great Hall, Hogwarts.

From the day she arrived Jem was put in the same room as little Grace Bones, daughter of Hestia Bones born in September 1998. The war led her family to believe she had died with her mother. The two young witches grew up like sisters not realising the strange things that happened around them was magic. When asked if she was ever considered for adaptation or fostering Jem replies to me

'Oh yes I got as far as being looked after by families but then weird things would happen the moment I came so I was sent back. The same would happen to Grace. We realise now that it was accidental magic. But we had each other for family.'

There power is clear by the fact that even Muggles noticed it so contestants beware youngest she may youth does not mean anything in the face of battle. Yet Jemima must be careful because someone is playing a game with her.

Then on the 28th of July Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts told Helena that her charges were in fact witches. The two girls were introduced to the Wizarding World.

Now I ask about what she felt when she heard her name being shouted by her headmistress?

'Shock – I couldn't believe it. I mean I've only known about the Wizarding World for about three months. I thought I must have somehow heard it wrong but at everyone gaping at me I knew I must go through with the Tournament. I was just glad that my friend Teddy's godfather understood what I was going through and nobody thought I had entered myself. And why would I they are so tall.'

So I ask the eleven year old how she feels about competing.

'I'm trying not to think about it.'

So let all of us wish luck to the Champion who didn't volunteer.


	9. Parselmouth

**9. Parselmouth**

**Jem's P.O.V.**

Since the article so many people had written to me claiming to my mother, father, siblings, and relatives of all sorts. I didn't think any of them were really related to me. The most interesting was when I spoke to Harry and Ginny who related the red hair, green eyes like their missing daughter had along with the fact I turned up on the Christmas day, was the right age and left in similar clothes. But they had got it wrong so many time before the Potters were scared to believe without any solid proof. I didn't like to take the hope away from the young parents but there was no way I could be the first daughter of The Boy Who Lived. Was there?

We were spending a lot of time in the Library usually we would sit by the Lake and talk and laugh but now we were researching more and more advanced magic. Okay I wasn't up to the same standards as my opponents… well maybe in Defence. It turned out I had a natural proficiency in Defensive spells. A part of me wondered if the same would apply to Dark Magic but I ignored this voice as usual. The voice that wanted me to cut ties with Grace, and now Teddy, and hurt others. In charms which I was good at I was up to fourth year learning Accio. Even in Transfiguration which I was really quite bad at I had finished first year work. We didn't know what the Task would involve so we just had to hope and pray things would be okay.

It was the First Task before I knew it. I hadn't eaten much when Professor Longbottom came running up to me in bright gold to tell me to go down to the Champions tent. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the same happen with Luck and Maisie, Malfoy and Alyssa and, Maxime and Piers. We all slowly got up making our way out to the grounds. My breathing was coming short and fast.

In the tent I looked around and saw that Maisie's curls seemed less ordered than usual a sure sign that she'd been tossing all night. Alyssa's eyes were red and her nose still dripping. Piers looked less assured than usual. Running my hands through my hair nervously I couldn't believe that anyone would volunteer for the Tournament of their own free will. I supposed it was something with being older.

The judges minus Harry arrived. McGonagall stood between Maisie and I who were standing beside our House Heads. Jones was flicking her hair back and Percy Weasley came in with his sister both looking very serious. The Bulgarian came last standing back to look at the students observing in utter silence. Ginny came and stood behind me looking incredibly grim. Her brother stared at his younger sister before beginning to speak 'Champions we have four dangerous creatures you must simply get past them collecting the object they guard. The object must be collected without which you cannot hope to proceed.'

At this I couldn't help but question in my usual obtrusive way 'Mr. Weasley what are the objects?' the other Champions nodded along with me.

Percy Weasley looked affronted that I had interrupted him Ginny Weasley was the one who answered 'their will be different objects for each creature.' With a nod from her bespectacled brother Ginny continued 'those are a Basilisk, a chimera, a Manticore, and the Loch Ness monster. The Basilisk will have a sword, the chimera a golden trident, the Manticore an axe, and the Loch Ness Monster will have a silver bow. How this will help you I cannot say but you will learn or fail to get past the second task at your own cost. Now we have miniature models of the four beasts I would like you to pick one out. If you get in trouble there will people on sight to help you,' that made me realise where Harry was this set my mind to rest, well slightly.

Meanwhile Percy had pulled out a plush, red bag with a golden tassel tying it opening it he asked Maisie to come up and pick one quickly putting her hand in and out of the bag as though frightened that they would bite her. When she opened her palm I realised that was a distinct possibility. In her hand was a struggling, long green beast like images I had seen of 'Nessie' with a silver number three tag tied around her neck. Alyssa was next handed the bag she stared resolutely at the side of the tent slowly picking out a model. I bent closer to see what the older girl had retrieved what at first thought it was a lion but it had scaly black tale and a human like face with a number one tied around its muscular neck. 'The Manticore,' breathed Percy Weasley. Piers moved and carelessly pulled out a creature with a long green, scaly tail and furry body and a golden mane of hair on its lions body and number two tied to its tail 'The Chimera for our young man. That leaves Miss Winters with the basilisk,' I heard Ginny let out a faint whimper turning to look at her I saw her freckles stand out fiercely on her ghostly white face I continued to stare at her not understanding. Percy walked behind me to stand beside his youngest sibling patting her one the shoulder somewhat awkwardly not being very good at comforting people. He gave me the last creature a snake with a four tied on a piece of string around the widest part of its frame. So I was last not sure whether to be glad it gave me a chance to prepare or that I gave me ample time to panic. Nothing I had looked over would equip me to fight a creature like the basilisk.

The judges walked out. There was a cannon blast and Alyssa walked out head held high. One by one the champions left to face their beasts. I walked planning to summon the sword hoping that would be all I needed to do. Then I walked out and was hit by what I was facing the Basilisk eyes were missing but it was sniffing around the whole lucid green body before its head the size of a small car went for me fangs glistening. I jumped to my left feeling angry as I turned and looked at it. Then something strange happened I felt all the fear and rage dissipate as I looked at the massive snake. 'Stop,' I said without fear and to my surprise it did. So the snake would do as I told it to 'bring me the shiny object,'

'Cannot touch,' it hisses at me and to my surprise I can understand it 'hurtsss, burnsss. Want to go home,' I reach out to touch it feel sympathy for the creature so far from its home.

'It's okay you'll be home before you know it. Just let me past,' the Basilisk slithers away from me and I walk over to the sword and pick it up in triumph. Expecting cheers like everyone else. But there is complete silence in the arena.

Not understanding I instinctively look over to Harry who's stood up. 'It's okay,' he calls softly 'Jem why don't you come here and we'll give you your scores.' Why wasn't anyone explaining what was wrong with the way I got past the Basilisk. Harry smiled kindly at me and shot a golden 9 up into the air. Ginny following suit shot a bright red 10 into the air. Michel Pinchev shot a silver 8 into the air. McGonagall looking flustered shot an emerald green 7 into the air. Malfoy smiled and shot a dark purple 10 into the air looking at me with fear. Madam Maxime-Hagrid shot a purple 0 in the air. What was everyone's problem all I'd done was ask the basilisk to move why was everyone looking at me like I'd done something heinous? I felt like going up to them and hitting them who cares how I did it. It's not like I used dark magic or anything. But they'd probably like it better if I did at least there would be something to punish. Percy gave me a seven not looking like he thought I was dangerous like a lot of people were looking at me. I quite clearly saw Gwenog Jones give me the evil eye and then promptly shot a 0 in the air not looking at me. That was it I stormed of into Hogwarts, my home. Finding an empty room I sit down I've ruined my chance at finding some sort of family. 'Hello Jem,' Harry speaks softly 'do you want to talk about what happened?' I shake my head furiously blinking tears back furiously. 'Okay you should know you got a round total of 51 that places you tied second with Maisie, Alyssa winning with 60 points, Piers got into trouble so we had to help him giving him only 20 points. You're still in with a chance if you perform well in the next two tasks.'

His talking seemed to ease my mind asking the question that was burning on my mind 'what was the problem all I did was ask the Basilisk to move. It's not like I did dark magic or anything.'

'I know I heard you it was a pretty nice Basilisk that's why it was chosen we didn't want it to kill anyone. But what you have to understand everyone else only heard hissing. Parseltounge or being a parselmouth is the ability to talk to snakes. Slytherin and Voldemort were parselmouths and people tend to remember the evil parselmouths rather than the good so parseltounge has become associated with the darks arts even with me. I remember when I was twelve the whole school decided I was the Heir of Slytherin when I saved a boy from being attacked by a snake. Actually they fought I was attacking Muggle-Borns for fun until my best friend was attacked people will realise who you are but give them time. Ginny and I are both parselmouths so our children are likely to be as well. I know James is.'


	10. Dream

**10. The Dream**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Harry smiled at the girl he was already beginning to regard as a daughter when she fell with a scream. She was rolling around on the floor screaming and crying. Harry was at loss of what to do. He had always been the one who collapsed now the situation was reversed Harry had no idea what to do. He wished Ginny had come. She had always been good at dealing with him.

**Jem's P.O.V.**

It was black, completely so it was empty soul sucking so cold. Yet I could see the light but it frightened me I wanted to go back to what I knew the dull colours of the world I had known. Where was I? I could contact those I had marked I knew why the girl was there: the girl binding me to life but not enough. I needed her to die for me to live. I was torturing him with my spirit, my essence by our bond. I was enjoying the sense of power. He was begging with his mind 'please I didn't know… she's a… a… a p-p-parselmouth. How was I… t-t-to k-k-know?'

I speak back allowing the full fury of my mind to burn his mind 'you know what she is. Her father was a parselmouths,' I felt the shock resound in the means head 'you thoughtless fool you could have ruined everything. You're lucky we have two more chances. I pray you never fail me again I think I should remind you why you do not fail me.' The man felt a rush of pain but my fury was dying now.

I awoke on the floor shaking the taste of bile in my mouth looking up into a set of bright green eyes. I was Jemima Winters my best friends were Grace Bones, who was more than a sister, and Teddy Lupin. Together we were the Parentless Trio. Harry, Teddy's guardian had talked to me about parseltounge. Parseltounge… the dream. Before I could stop myself I told Harry everything from the dreams I'd always had, to the voices in my head, to this latest dream. Harry fixed me with a piercing look and spoke softly 'I hope I'm wrong but everything tells me that you have a bit of a Dark Wizards soul in you. I'll do everything I can to work out what's going on but I'm making no promises learn as much about defence as you can that's the only thing that will protect you.' He spoke softly and urgently as Ginny, Teddy and Grace the two gave me a hug showing they didn't care. Harry spoke softly to Ginny and left in a hurry. Later that evening I told Teddy and Grace what Harry had told me they were shocked but tried not to let it show.


	11. The Invisibility Cloak

**11. The Invisibility Cloak**

**Jem's P.O.V.**

Teddy and I were going to the Yule Ball together as friends. I personally didn't want to take anyone but since I had to being a Champion. Grace laughed herself silly at this. I threatened to tell Piers that she was the one who sent the singing invite to him. Strangely enough Grace didn't mention the Yule Ball after this. The week leading up to Christmas we spent trying to decipher the runes on the sword I was getting more and more frustrated as the weeks wore on. I just couldn't crack it I knew I had to or I could well end up being killed. I went to bed on Christmas Eve feeling excited about my first Christmas at Hogwarts the older students had told us all about the huge Hogwarts Christmas Feast and snow ball fights and crackers that were known to give out Bonnets rather than paper hats and mice instead of plastic toys.

On Christmas morning I awoke seeing a small pile of presents (mine was the smallest). Grace had more, her family now knowing she was alive. Grace had informed me that Ernie and Susan MacMillan were going to adopt her. Susan's maiden name was Bones and is her mother's niece. The other three had piles far larger than Grace and I, especially Mattie the very loud girl who lacked common sense. Taking our piles of stuff down to the common room we met Teddy and sat in one of the alcoves. Teddy had had to use Wingardium Leviosa to get all his presents down here. Opening our presents I realised Grace had gave both Teddy and I a box of chocolates. Teddy had given us an album with the first few pages full of images from our year so far. The people from Railview had sent Grace and me chessboards. The Potters sent us some home made cakes each. Teddy got a new set of bright purple dress robes, Grace and I got jewellery. Then after we watched Teddy go through his many presents from his, well Harry's relatives he picked out a soft pile. He frowned thoughtfully 'but that's everyone who can that is from?'

'Wait,' I say here's a letter.

Dear Teddy,

I know Ginny would kill me if she knew I was sending this to you three so I am sending this separately. You haven't even been in Hogwarts for one year but you and your friends have already got yourself in too much trouble. Here I send this hoping it will help you in your struggles it is the best I can do. I have no idea whose horcrux your friend is but I'm still looking into it. We're all missing you here at Godric's. Hope it comes in useful as it did with us.

Your Loving Godfather

Unwrapping the package Teddy gasped I didn't understand why but out flowed the most beautiful cloak silvery and feather light looking almost like water. Teddy was gaping at it 'what is it Teds?' Grace asks.

'The Deathly Hallows Cloak of Invisibility,' Teddy whispers in awe 'and don't call me Teds,' he snaps at Grace. I try to suppress a grin failing miserably at which Grace fling a pillow at me 'Oh Harry why did you send it to me?' Teddy almost breathes. I realised this cloak made you invisible and must be very rare but I didn't understand the whole gasping state that it had reduced Teddy to until Teddy told me the whole story of The Master of Death, Harry. I felt shocked I thought I was getting to grips with the Wizarding World when this comes up. I suddenly decided that if I spent another 100 years in the Wizarding World I wouldn't understand it.


	12. The Elements

**12. The Elements**

**Jem's P.O.V.**

As time went on I still could not identify what the symbols meant on the sword. School started and the three of us were up late one night by the fire I was spinning the sword trying to see if I could see what the symbols meant under different lights (not that I really thought anything would happen). Teddy and Grace were already asleep; Teddy with a cup of water in a slack grip. Grace a droplet of saliva rolling down the side of her mouth as she murmured under her breath, something about pumpkins and rainbows.

Daydreaming I had let go of the sword hilt it went crashing into the fire. Stupidly I tried to pull it out but that's when I saw one of the four symbols was glowing bright orange. The symbol was the first triangle, pointing towards the hilt of the sword. Not bothering to try and wake Grace I shake Teddy awake. He looks at the sword after burning his fingers he decides the best way was to cool the blade down. This time another symbol glowed this with an icy blue touch which was above the orange symbol now a light tawny colour was a triangle pointing towards the sword's point. What the hell. Teddy and I discussed it until Grace woke up.

We were in the library for days trying to work out what the symbols meant looking at spells with association with fire and water. There were bubblehead charms and fire enchantments but nothings entailing what these symbols might mean.

On Valentine's Day much to the amusement of Grace and I Teddy got a large pink singing card with a baby angel on it from somebody called Vickie. 'Ooh, is that your girlfriend, Teddy?' I say grinning to our amusement Teddy goes as pink as his card (hair included). Then we burst into song 'Teddy and Vickie up a tree…' then collapse onto one another in a fit of giggles.

'Funny, girls, very mature,' Teddy says, raising an eyebrow in a birdlike manor.

'What's her name anyway?'

'Victoire Fleur Weasley,' Teddy says breathlessly.

'Teddy and Victoire Lupin,' I smile looking at Grace.

'Oh yes so Mr. Lupin when are you going to pop the question,'

'If you two clowns don't mind I'm going back to my charms,' with a green quill in his mouth, hair and skin still pink he looks very humorous. This gets us going again. After a while I was doing potions. I love potions it's like cooking all those rules and intuition it's brilliant before I found out I was a witch Helena used to say I could be the lost child of a famous scientist. I wondered yet again if my parents were good at potions convinced as I was that her parents were witch and wizard. Teddy doing his charms and Grace reading a book she'd got out at the library. I was half-convinced that she was going to have read all the books in the library by the time we left in seven years, shaking my head I started to write an essay on bezoars.

After a while I heard Grace let out a little gasp Teddy and I had swapped using the other's notes for help as Teddy was the Charming One and I just was the Potions Prodigy. 'What,' I ask blankly looking at Teddy's notes of making a pineapple tap

Dance.

'Grace, look here,' she shoves a book into my face giving my eyes time to readjust I can just make out the four symbols. The two triangles point in opposite directions, two triangles (again pointing in opposite directions) with lines near the base of the triangle.

'The symbols,' I breathe.

'Yeah, they're the ancient symbols for the elements. When arranged in the linear pattern it means a task using the elements.'

The next day we were out in the grounds by the lake with the sword we had a magical fire (courtesy of Teddy). Placing the sword in the fire and touching the water with the end and placing a handful of dirt while the wind blew we saw the four symbols glow orange for fire, icy blue for water, luscious green for earth, and innocent white for air. Together they made an image showing an arena entombed with a poisonous forest on one side, a deadly sea, a raging fire, and a frozen sky. On the wooden floor in large red capitals there were words

**FIRST ONE OUT**

I tried not to shiver as I tried to find a way which would allow me to get out of this terrifying arena… alive. After that we were back to the library researching poisons and antidotes, defensive spells, charms and transfigurations. Anything which may help me be the first to leave the arena earning myself full marks.

The day of the second task dawned bright and early for me. I felt butterflies in my stomach watching Teddy and Grace eating feeling to nauseous to eat myself. I got a pile of good luck letters from the Potters and the children and staff at Railview, as well, as my growing fan base. I groaned inwardly pushing my fan mail under the table hoping nobody noticed.

Professor Longbottom in a red plumed hat and matching robes came hurrying up to me 'okay Jemima you are to go down to the arena between the lake and the forest. Good luck,' gulping I got up following the other champions as I did so hoping I wouldn't faint on the way up there.

The four of us stood in the arena wands out when I heard the sound of many charms being said suddenly it was the four of us trapped together in our own world like gladiators in Rome.

I ran my hands over my pouch which was full of vials of antidotes I had made over the last month deciding to try and break through the forest. I braced myself and then dived through the forest hoping I could make my way safely back. Using my wand I marked each tree I went past so I could make my way back to safety if I had to. Not far in a dangerous purple vine tried to attack me ducking instinctively I turned my wand on it yelling Reducto and immediately reducing the plant to red dust.

**Third Person**

Harry Potter was sitting trying to watch the task with Ginny running her hands through his hair making him want to stand up right there and kiss her. Then Harry seeing Jem reduce the whole of a Venomous Tentacula Plant nudged his beautiful wife 'reminds you of someone,' she giggled and Harry knew she too was thinking back to the DA lessons and Ginny destroying the Dark Detectors. Percy frowned at them feeling like naughty school children the young couple turned their sights back to the task trying not to giggle flirtatiously. Maybe it was the route that Jem had taken but she was running into more trouble than the other champions. But nobody saw the dark figure pushing obstacles meant to kill Jem into her way.

Jem was near the barrier whether she was aware of that or not was debatable. Harry was gripping his wand tightly hoping she would emerge soon. There was a bright golden explosion as the first year blew her out of the second task. The eight judges debated how many point she would get they all greed on full marks. At which the young girl beamed from where she was hugging her two friends. When Alyssa Pendarev came out second she got sixty-five points, Masie and Piers emerged hand in hand for team work they were given seventy points. That put Jem in first place (131 points), Alyssa in second place (125), Maisie in close third place (121) and lastly Piers (90).


	13. Meeting the Weasleys

**13. Meeting the Weasleys**

**Jem's P.O.V.**

Grace was going over to her Aunts for the Easter holidays and I was staying with Teddy; having cleared it with Helena. I was very excited my first proper family Christmas thinking about it we seemed to have a family of orphans from Harry to Teddy and I. Well okay I might not be an orphan but I had no parents and I wanted to be in the same category as Harry and Teddy. When we arrived at the station Harry loaded our trunks into the back of Harry's 7-seater Vauxhall Zafira. Once Teddy was sat between Al and James, in their booster seats, Harry and Ginny were in the front, and I was beside little eighteen month year old Lily Luna and an old woman I was Teddy's Gran.

'We're going to be visiting The Burrow,'

At this there was a commotion from three black haired boys. Even Lily gurgled happily. Harry and Ginny looked happy at this reaction. I took it that whatever the burrow was somewhere everyone enjoyed. 'Um Harry what's The Burrow?'

Looking in his side view mirror Harry smiles 'my mother and father's in law all the cousins will be around to greet you. Including Victoire,' Harry says grinning as Teddy's hair turns tomato red. I burst into fit of giggles feeling very happy that I'd been accepted as a part of the Weasley-Potters.

By the time we arrived Lily was screaming, Teddy was getting hit by his god-brothers (when attempting to hit each other), Harry trying to keep his eyes on the road not his family, Ginny trying to control her sons and I singing to Lily to quiet her. Teddy and his Gran were in a deep conversation that I didn't want to interrupt. We all were very glad to get out as it turned out Lily just wanted her mother and the Potter boys were just bored and were fine chasing squat little potato things? Running to catch up with Ginny and Lily, 'What are they?' I asked pointing at the little creatures as a bright orange bandy-legged cat wound his way around the boys promptly knocking Al off his feet. He began to wail as Harry picked him up he calmed straight down placing the little boy on his shoulders and taking James by the hand he exasperatedly exclaims 'Crookshanks.' Ginny smiled at me, 'garden gnomes,' Harry catching up with us ruffles my hair affectionately 'very different than Muggle ones,' 'I'll say,' I mutter feeling completely overwhelmed.

Walking into the Burrow's kitchen was like walking into another world there was a pair of knitting needles knitting a bright green jumper, the dishes doing themselves. At the table was a nearly bald man with tufts of red hair by his ears snoring loudly. 'Dad,' Harry says quietly 'DAD!' Harry shouts into his ear.

'Huh, Harry my dear boy how are you. Teddy how was Hogwarts?' an enthusiastic 'brilliant' from Teddy and 'Ginny how have the boys been?' when hearing they were fine he smiles and asks for his youngest grandchild then looks at me 'ah you must be Jem. I've heard all about you. Well is Harry giving you the tour,' he nods picking up his fallen newspaper.

'Yeah Jem this is my father in law Arthur Weasley,'

'Nice to meet you, sir,'

'You sound like Harry,' the old man smiled and I beam. Ginny had sat down with the Lily; Teddy had taken a large chocolate chip biscuit and was teasing his god-brothers with it.

'TEDDY REMUS LUPIN!' a small rounded witch with lots of flyaway grey hair which had the tell tale red wisps running through it marking her as a Weasley. 'Stop teasing you God-brothers right this instant. You will be twelve in April stop acting like a two year old,'

'Yes, Nan,' he said sheepishly breaking bits of biscuits for the other two boys.

'Ah yes this is my mother Molly Weasley she's not as strict as she makes out,' said Ginny rolling her eyes at her mother. I noticed they had the same warm, fiery, brown eyes.

'Jem do you want to see the family ghoul? He lives in the attic.' Harry grinned at me I very much did as I practically bounced after Harry. In the attic was a ghostly figure in pyjamas that Harry muttered to me was the ghoul sitting by him was a blonde girl with large, pale eyes, 'Luna how have you been?'

'Wonderful. Who is this? Her eyes are very like yours. And how is my wonderful goddaughter?' she spoke with an air of vagueness.

'This is Jemima Winters Teddy's friend from Hogwarts. Do you think so too and Ginny is feeding Lily.' Harry spoke quickly as if hoping not to distract the blonde woman I couldn't help but laugh.

'Oh dear have the Lenwars got you? They cause unexpected bouts of giddiness,' with this strange statement Luna floated away.

'What are Lenwars?'

'No idea. Don't worry,' when I continued to look frightened Harry explained 'Luna Lovegood is very eccentric believes in a lot of things she does but few of which are true. She's a great though,' seemingly worried he had insulted her.

'I thought she was a bit mad,'

At this Harry laughed 'well we're all a bit mad Jem she just doesn't hide it,' I thought this was a strange view but decided no to think on it too much, too much philosophy eugh!

Coming down the stairs he led me into a bright orange room where there two beds Teddy and a very pretty red haired girl with eyes that were almost silver and skin like satin sat. 'This is Vickie,' Harry said smiling at the girl Ginny's oldest brother, Bill's, oldest daughter. Entering the next room which was red and gold; Gryffindor colours I thought there were two children of about seven year old, blondes playing exploding snap on the red matt. The little boy roaring in laughter as the little girl was trying to get away from the French woman who sold my robes. A tall and heavily scarred man who I tried not to gasp at 'this is Fleur who I believe you've already met, Bill, Vicki's father. He had a nasty run in with a particularly nasty werewolf not at full moon so he just has a liking for rare meat,' I shuddered at this 'Their younger children Louis and Dominique.'

The scarred man grinned at me 'I believe Mum has adopted you as a Grandkid,'

'Huh?'

'You're wearing a Weasley jumper,' at this I beam he was obviously not as vicious as his scar made him out to be.

'When?' I ask gesturing at the rugged scar.

Bill grimaced 'the war,' I was starting to get a really sick feeling in my gut whenever I heard about the war. 'Harry, you should take her to Ginny's room next and put a stop to whatever your son and Fred are up to.'

Harry nods and then steering me by the shoulder moves me to another red room with a bunch of seven women in Quidditch robes. 'The Holyhead Harpies Ginny used to play for them. Oi you two what are you up to?' on the floor was James and a caramel skinned, curly red haired boy with dark streaks and freckles about his face while a stocky red haired man was talking to them 'George Weasley I hope you aren't corrupting my son he's a trouble maker enough without you Mr. Weasley making it worse,' he glared at them for a second then smiled 'I suppose that's what you get when you name your son after two marauders.' James grinned up at his father at this, 'so long as you're not a bully and don't lead anyone into danger I'm fine,' picking up his oldest child and tickling him on the stomach.

Loathe as I was to interrupt this family moment I couldn't help but ask 'what's The Marauders?'

'My Father's school friend's nickname: Prongs my father because he could transform into a stag, Padfoot my godfather, Sirius because he could transform into a dog, Moony, Teddy's dad, because he was a werewolf, and Wormtail,' he growled the last name 'he could transform into a rat,' he said gruffly. I was about to ask what the problem was but George shook his head at me so I didn't say anything more. 'Anyway this is George and his son Fred of course you know James already.' Next we went to a blue and green room which said Percy's room in gold. There was a red haired man with horn rimmed glasses reading from a book called Tales of the Beedle the Bard 'hi everyone this is Jem,'

'Hello Jem,' chorused the many Weasley children. There was a silky black haired girl woman with a freckle faced girl with the same skin tone as Fred but hair was completely black and fell straight. Another set of twins who were about eight with long red hair and bright blue eyes one on either side of the reader. A bright eyed red haired girl with masses of curls sitting beside Al. On the other bed was a pretty red haired woman holding a curly brown haired baby all in blue.

'Well the man reading from the book is Percy, his wife over there,' gesturing to woman holding the brunette 'Audrey their twins: Molly after her Grandmum and Lucy after her other Grandmother. The baby Audrey is holding is Hugo his older sister is Rosie here,' gesturing to the curly red head 'well you've met George and Fred. That is Fred's mum and George's wife, Angelina,' the black woman gave a wave 'and her daughter Roxanne,'

'Roxie,' the little girl glared at her uncle.

'Roxie right,' grinned Harry 'now who are we missing: Charlie, Ron, and Hermione.'

'Daddy and Uncle Charlie are out playing Quidditch with mum refereeing,' piped up little Rosie.

'Right thanks Rosie. Do you want to stay and listen to Percy?' when I shook my head Harry lead me out to the orchard. Calling for two up in the air to get their feet on the ground Harry motioned the tall, gangly red head 'this is Ron, one of my best friends, and Hermione,' the young woman with her daughters hair except brown like her sons grinned cheekily at me 'this is Charlie he hasn't settled of course too busy chasing dragons,'

'Too right I am, so Jem welcome to the family,' I beamed at this we stayed until seven at which James fell asleep and Harry decided it was time to go home. Thinking about it I realised I had found a family even if it wasn't mine.


	14. The Final Task

**14. The Final Task**

**Jem's P.O.V.**

We had been told that what the final task would entail. This included trying to make our way through an obstacle course which would be high up on wooden beams that would allow us to get to the centre where there would be a slide to the judges. The winner would get eighty points. The second back would earn sixty points. Third place would get forty points. And the loser would get twenty points. However, to get through this the Champions would have to use problem solving combined with physical and magical training. I was nervous being the smallest and newest to the magical world so Teddy and Grace helped me with exercises in the mornings and spell work in afternoons and riddles and study in the evenings. Teddy managed to get his godfather to send _A Guide to Becoming an Auror_ to help us; I was beginning to really like Harry Potter.

On the morning of the tournament Helena and Sophie wrote saying they couldn't get time off to watch us compete. I had resigned myself to the fact that no one was coming when I was told by Professor Longbottom who had a grin on his face that there were those there to see me.

When I walked in I too grinned there were all the Weasleys and Potters all beaming at me. We wandered the grounds and found a spot on the grounds where I fell into sleep I was feeling excited all my plans were coming to a focus it would happen tonight. I knew it. I woke shaking looking around I realised no one had noticed a thing for which I was glad it's not like I wanted them to think I was mad or anything. When dinner came I ate quickly too much I always over ate when I was nervous a fact that Grace usually found hilarious but not today. She just tried to smile reassuringly but it was more of a grimace. Harry looked pensive I supposed he was recounting his final task and his enemy's return. The older Weasley's were trying not to look scared for me. Teddy just beamed at me his hair red and his eyes gold (Gryffindor colours).

We stood on four hexagonal wooden, podiums of different colours. Mine was highest up bright red with a golden lion on it. Alyssa stood on a dark red podium a black shape I couldn't quite make out below mine. Maisie on a looking quietly confident was on a blue podium with a bronze shape I knew to be the eagle under Alyssa. Lowest down was Piers who was on a pale podium with the silver shape of a wand looking bitter about being behind the girls. There was a sudden spark of bright gold signaling us to begin. I ran across the wooden plank nearest me at the end I came to a pole sliding down I was in a dark place there wasn't much room. I couldn't see anything fearing that I would get stuck if it got any smaller I planned to climb back up the pole but the entrance had shut. Trying hard not to panic breathing heavily hoping that there was enough air I crawled forward then came to a dead end whimpering I felt about. There was wooden plank in front of me no way back no way down. They couldn't just leave me but was someone trying to kill me putting a hand up I felt wood there as well. But it wasn't the same there were indentations it felt like a horseshoe shape what? Thinking I decided that the best way was to guess that it was a password like with The Fat Lady. 'Horse,' I tried no 'hoof… horseshoe… smith… metal… classroom… um' then making the sound of a horse with my tongue I was almost blinded by the sudden light using my upper body strength I pulled myself up to the upper levels. I found myself in a box of strangely coloured balls like a Muggle child's play thing looking I realised there underneath there was three holes that fit a ball. When I placed three random balls in it began to rain bright blue potions which burnt my clothes. Deciding to be more careful I realised that each of the balls had a word on it. Brushing away the balls I looked to see a riddle:

_I am a word of meanings three.  
>Three ways of spelling me there be.<br>The first is an odour, a smell if you will.  
>The second some money, but not in a bill.<br>The third is past tense, a method of passing things on or around._

_Can you tell me now, what these words are, that have the same sound?_

My mind was drawing up a blank. Um a word that can mean three things but is spelt differently so its three words that sound the same I'm sure there is a proper word for that – we learnt it in spelling but I can't remember it. The first clue an odour or smell? Perfume… aftershave…. Okay money… pound… penny… shilling…. Sending letters? Closing my eyes I took in the scent of wood musk. Wait a scent was a smell. I thought of shillings didn't I why didn't I think of cents? And the past tense of send was sent. I shouted the word not sure which one I was using but it opened a ladder climbing the brightly coloured red and yellow ladder. I found myself in open air once again. There were several mushroom shaped boards from one end to the other looking around I took a breath and ran and jumped. No I was falling 'AHHH!' I screamed 'Wingardium Leviosa…Wingardium Leviosa,' I yelled repeatedly it was enough it got me to the next mushroom this time I made myself float first. I got to the other end there was bright blue fire burning nervously I placed my hand near it and it was hot. I didn't know how to put it out I gulped nervously 'protego' is said surrounding myself in a shield and took the fire at a run. It knocked down my shield but I wasn't burnt. Looking around I realised that I had got to the slide then slid happily down.

Ginny was by my side beaming. I heard Gwenog Jones' voice announce that I had won. Ginny spoke quietly 'you were supposed to die. They had it so you were all in there alone and it would kill you. Harry has gone into to rescue the others. Maisie has fallen we were able to save her before she hit the ground. Piers is doing okay at the moment. Alyssa has got badly burnt by the fire she charged through thinking it wouldn't hurt her as it was supposed to.' Right then Harry arrived with a blonde girl ignoring the fact that she was helped out they awarded Alyssa second place. Harry ran back in to find Piers fifteen minutes later who was awarded third place. Maisie who hadn't completed was given fourth place. So that left the points at me with 211, Alyssa 185, Maisie 141 and Piers 130.

I was awarded the Triwizard Cup at the Ceremony with speeches from all the winners (including me).


	15. Between Avada and Kedavra

**15. Between Avada and Kedavra**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

It was award ceremony. Harry remembered this from Pinchev's and Ginny's because of Cedric's death and Voldemort's return, not that Fudge had believed this at the time Harry never had an award ceremony. Personally Harry was glad he didn't like attention anyway but with the horrific events he'd just survived Harry was barely eating and sleeping never mind being awarded. It was bad enough getting his Order of Merlin for defeating Voldemort after seeing all those he loved killed. He wondered whether he'd have survived if it wasn't for Ginny she was the only reason he returned to life in the first place.

Suddenly his stomach clenched, he went white the sound of a cry he'd heard many times both during the war and as an auror 'AVADA KEDAVRA!' he couldn't see where it was coming from but could see where it was heading.

'JEM!' Harry yelled running to push her out of the way whether he died or not. But too late…. Harry saw the red haired girl crumple before my eyes green eyes going out but to my surprise a wisp of something was coming from her body. At first Harrt thought she was going to come back as a ghost but then Harry saw a figure robed in black. A figure he hadn't seen in over a decade. Pale and snaky with mad staring red eyes. I looked at Ginny and the Weasleys putting my wand to my mouth Harry spoke 'sonorus,' looking at Voldemort 'Tommy we meet once again. Face me now if you dare!' turning to look at my family 'you lot get everyone out of here. Voldemort lives for revenge he won't hesitate to fight me luckily he doesn't know about the power I hold. But I don't want anyone around especially children.'

Ginny smiled grimly taking my face in my hands and kissed me passionately 'come home to me, my hero,'

'Yes my Queen,' ignoring the fact that they were calling each other names they only called each other in bed.

Walking to the middle wand in hand windows shattering as the most powerful wizard alive got closer and closer to his childhood mortal enemy over the body of his Godson's best friend. 'Hello Tom,' Harry spoke softy and coldly as he always had in the war 'so you're alive again… how?'

'The Great Harry Potter doesn't know,' that snake face hissed.

'You think I would ask if I knew, huh? Honestly aren't you the most powerful sorcerer to ever live, or at least you believe you are, so how come "Lord Voldemort"' he said in an ironic way 'the great son of a Muggle has to ask me whether or not I know.'

'You were a horcrux,' Voldemort paused for effect

'Yes I know but you destroyed it.'

'Yes but you passed it onto your daughter,' Harry felt like the bottom of his stomach had dropped. Oh Merlin what had he done 'yes,' smiled the snake-like face evilly 'so when I killed her,' looking over at the broken body of Jem, Emerald, 'I could use that to return to full power,' his mouth stretched in a horrific grin.

Harry shaking on the inside 'of course with her gone you are mortal,' Voldemort looked shaken his eyes stretched in fear. The duel was like nothing ever seen before Voldemort started by casting Avada Kedavra. Harry responded by making the bricks come between them, not for nothing was he Gryffindor's heir. Voldemort turned them to icicles and sent them to Harry who turned them back on their master who melted them and sent the fire to Harry. Harry smiled and allowed the fire to surround them. Harry probed forward with his mind flinging Voldemort to the ground. He forced himself into the mind of Voldemort and using power Voldemort didn't know he possessed destroyed the so called Lord.

**Jem's P.O.V.**

I was in a room when a woman came in she was tall with red hair darker than mine and eyes of the brightest green, just like mine I thought maybe this woman was my mother. 'Hello Miss could you tell me where I am?'

'You are in the station between life and death.'

'You mean I'm dead?'

'Not unless you want to be,'

'Huh?'

'Let me explain your father, my son shared blood and souls with Voldemort both of which he passed to you. If you were killed before you reached seventeen then Voldemort could use your life force to return to the realm of the living. He is dead once more your father has just killed him again.'

'Again…. You mean Harry Potter's my father,'

The woman, my grandmother, nodded serenely 'indeed you know how long he and my daughter in law have looked for you,' I nodded 'so you have a choice stay here or go back.'

There were no qualms with me I wanted to see my mum and dad as my mum and dad not as my friend's parents. I wanted to see my siblings and cousins and friends and live, learn and love. 'I'm going back.'

She beamed 'tell your father we love him and we are so proud of him and thank him for naming his children after us Jem.'

'Yes Gran,' I smiled 'I wish we could have longer together.'

'We'll meet again someday hopefully not for a hundred years.

I woke to see Harry, my father, crying. 'Har-,' I began 'Dad. Its okay we shared blood along with souls or something. So I can live'

'Emerald,' beamed Harry 'that's brilliant.'

'I'm not a horcrux anymore,'

'I know I hope this doesn't mean you've inherited my knack for attracting trouble. Come let's find your mum.'


	16. Epilogue

**16. Epilogue**

**Third Person**

The news of Voldemort's third defeat by Harry Potter and the emergence of his daughter, Emerald - known to all those who loved her as Jem – was the news for about a month after Voldemort's final defeat. All the Weasleys were ecstatic to find Emerald again. Jem was adopted by the Potters and Grace was adopted by her aunt and all lived through their Hogwarts years often getting into messes as the New Trio. The other Potters and Weasleys followed Teddy and Jem to Hogwarts also in Gryffindor. One Big Happy Weasley Family.


End file.
